Europa Song Contest 4
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = |winner = |pre = |nex = | Green = | Green SA = | Purple =Y | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = |pre2 =3 |size =250px |Purple2 =Confirmed Countries |Yellow2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition|Green2 = |Red2 = }}Europa Song Contest 4, often referred to as ESC 4, was the fourth edition of the Europa Song Contest. It was held in Thessaloniki, Greece as it was the host's country chose Kaftanzoglio Stadium while Tamta was selected as the presenter. 46 countries participated in the fourth edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the European Broadcasting Union. TBD was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "TBD" performed by TBD. The song gathered a total of TBD points, TBD points ahead the runner-up, TBD. TBD finished on third place, while TBD, TBD and the TBD completed the top 6 of the edition. Location Thessaloniki (Greek: Θεσσαλονίκη, Thessaloníki θesaloˈnici), also familiarly known as Thessalonica or Salonica, is the second-largest city in Greece, with over 1 million inhabitants in its metropolitan area, and the capital of Macedonia, the administrative region of Central Macedonia and the Decentralized Administration of Macedonia and Thrace. Its nicknameis η Συμπρωτεύουσα (Symprotévousa), literally "the co-capital", a reference to its historical status as the Συμβασιλεύουσα (Symvasilévousa) or "co-reigning" city of the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire, alongside Constantinople. Thessaloniki is located on the Thermaic Gulf, at the northwest corner of the Aegean Sea. It is bounded on the west by the delta of the Axios/Vardar. The municipality of Thessaloniki, the historical center, had a population of 325,182 in 2011, while the Thessaloniki Urban Area had a population of 788,952 and the Thessaloniki Metropolitan Area had 1,012,297 inhabitants in 2011. Thessaloniki is Greece's second major economic, industrial, commercial and political centre; it is a major transportation hub for Greece and southeastern Europe, notably through the Port of Thessaloniki. The city is renowned for its festivals, events and vibrant cultural life in genera, and is considered to be Greece's cultural capital. Events such as the Thessaloniki International Trade Fairand the Thessaloniki International Film Festivalare held annually, while the city also hosts the largest bi-annual meeting of the Greek diaspora. Thessaloniki was the 2014 European Youth Capital. Bidding phase Logo and theme The official logo of the fourth edition of the contest. The fourth edition logo of the Europa Song Contest was previously designed by George Rospier the main producer of Europa Song Contest. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last edition. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to the Power of Music, which that's where the A note the Support Banners was made them by the Greek broadcaster ERT.' Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 10 March 2018 in Athens. The big 6 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-seven countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition was by producers appointed by both the EBU and the host broadcaster ERT. Sneak peeks and betting odds There were five sneak peeks with one to nine countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. The betting odds of the edition are based on the rankings in the sneak peeks. The average rank of each country represented the country's odds to win the contest. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}Forty-six countries confirmed their participation for the edition. Three of them, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Georgia and Montenegro made their debut appearance in the contest. Six countries also returned to the contest; Cyprus, France, Latvia, Monaco, Slovakia and Slovenia. However, six countries withdrew from the edition; Andorra, Czech Republic, Faroe Islands, Malta, San Marino and Sweden. Returning artists July Jones was internally selected to represent Slovenia for the second time; she previously represented the country in the second edition and took the 15th place in the semi-final 1 with 54 points. Saara was internally selected to represent Finland for the second time; she previously representer the country in the first edition and took the 15th place with 76 points. Results Pre-qualification round Six countries participated in the first pre-qualification round. Semi-final 1 Nineteen countries participate in the first semi-final. Croatia, Germany and Serbia also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Eighteen countries participate in the second semi-final. Denmark, Greece and the Netherlands also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU Members * : RTVA announce that the country after the bad result from the previous edition will withdraw. * : ČT announce that the country will withdraw from the fourth edition. * : Kringvarp Føroya announce that the country will not participate in the fourth edition. * : MRT announce that if Greece host the contest will withdraw. On 4 March 2018 MRT announce their withdraw. * : PBS announce that the country will not participate in the fourth edition due to lack of interest and for the average result from the previous edition. * : SMRTV announce that the country will not participate in the fourth edition due to lack of interest from the Italian artists to represent San Marino. * : SVT announce on the 11 February 2018 that the country will participate in the fourth edition and they will select their entry via their national selection Melodifestivalen but later the Swedish broadcaster didn't send an entry before the deadline for the entries. Notes and references Notes # Sweden, who had been originally allocated to perform in the second semi-final, later announce that they withdraw from the fourth edition because they missed the entries deadline. # Iceland confirm that they will select their entry via a national selection called "Söngvakeppnin". On 28 February 2018 the results was announced and the winner was Karlotta with the song "Óstöðvandi" but 2 days before the semi-final 1 Icelandic Broadcaster Disqualify their entry and announce their new entry on 22 March 2018 "The Lunatics" a song from the New Zealander DJ Gladius featuring an Icelandic singer Klara Elias. External links * Forum Category:Editions